1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld edible product and more particularly an edible pizza cone having filling therein with the cone including a unique structure for supporting and retaining the filling and being provided with an insulating and liquid retaining cup inserted over the lower portion of the cone to prevent a person from burning their hand when grasping and holding the cone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of handheld edible food products are known such as food products of rigid construction having a removable wrapper or the like, ice cream or similar material held in an edible cone, various sandwiches provided with removable wrappers and the like. The following U.S. patents disclose structures relevant to handheld edible food products: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,715,857 June 4, 1929, 3,290,154 Dec. 6, 1966, 3,410,691 Nov. 12, 1968, 3,615,678 Oct. 26, 1971, 3,879,564 Apr. 22, 1975, 4,313,961 Feb. 2, 1982, 4,313,964 Feb. 2, 1982.
The above-mentioned patents disclose various types of cones and other food products including cones having a double wall for receiving hot food products, cones made from various dough products for containing food products such as chili, beans, beef stew and the like and cones for various other food products including spaghetti and meatballs as well as Mexican foods.
As is well known, pie-shaped pieces of pizza are sold on an individual basis to customers at various types of food distributing establishments. However, due to the somewhat flexible and unstable nature of a piece of pizza, it has not been totally satisfactory as a handheld edible food product such as can be consumed while standing, walking and the like.